Pandora Show
by Matthew Shinez
Summary: Inilah rahasia terbesar. Janganlah kau penasaran dan membukanya. Artis pendatang baru yang populer atau pemuda malang yang terjebak kontrak oleh produser berotak Otaku. —"Sesuai dengan kontrak, kau HARUS melaksanakannya sampai tuntas!"—


**A/N: Ini benar-benar tengah menghantui saya, jadi mohon dinikmati dan kalau dua proyek lagi telat, itu karena saya fokusin bikin ini... jadiii... mohon maaffff! Ya? Lagi puasa maafinlah.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Don't like. Don't read.**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo. Gender bending(?)

**Pairing:** Random.

**Summary: **Inilah rahasia terbesar. Artis pendatang baru yang populer atau pemuda malang yang terjebak kontrak oleh produser berotak Otaku. —"Sesuai dengan kontrak, kau HARUS melaksanakannya sampai tuntas!"— Slight Fem!Can (?). Random Pairing.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bibir merah muda kecil, terpoles lembut oleh warna mawar. Sapuan pink manis pada pipi. Bulu mata lentik terwarna Amethyst yang serupa bola mata indahnya. Yang lembut mengalir dari tatapannya.

"Dengakkan sedikit wajahmu."

Rambut pirang tergerai panjang. Jatuh berombak pada pinggang, dan terakhir menyampirkan mahkota dewi yang seperti bandana dengan permata bulan sewarna malam.

Senyum pada wajah elegan menatap hasil karyanya. Menyulap boneka porselen menjadi seorang 'wanita' berhiaskan permata semu yang menjadikannya cantik rupawan.

"Lihat, cantik bukan?"

Yeah, cantik sekali.

Tatapnya pada sosok cermin besar dihadapan. Jujur dia hampir tidak mengenali dirinya yang menjadi sangat...sangat 'cantik'. Dimana satin putih gaun yang lemas berhiaskan benang emas tergerai pada lantai, mengibar tiap kakinya melangkah. Jari jemari yang lentik tertutup sarung tangan putih. Namun, sosok rupawan itu terlihat kuat dengan sepasang busur panah emas yang tengah diberikan padanya.

Sang Dewi Bulan Yunani. Arthemis. Cantik. Kuat. Penuh kerahasiaan.

...

Rasanya dia punya kelainan.

"Oke, _mon dieu. _Sekarang saatnya tampil dan buat mereka terkejut dengan kecantikanmu yang luar biasa ini."

"A-aku tidak yakin bisa melakukan ini..."

"Jangan khawatir, _mon cher, _Semuanya terkandali. Kau hanya perlu keluar dari ruangan ini. Tampil didepan kamera. Dan PERFECT sudah, mereka pasti tergila-gila padamu. "

"..."

.

Mungkin memang sudah nasibku harus terjebak dalam hal ini. Batinnya menangis dalam hati.

.

"Oke, lampu, cek! Pemeran, cek! Setting, perfect! Masuklah sekarang! Kita akan mulai!"

Terjebak dalam gemerlap mewah kepalsuan dibalik sebuah kamera dibalik layar. Berpura-pura dalam usaha membohongi agar semua terkesan.

"Baiklah, lakukan seperti apa yang ada dinaskah. Berikan akting terbaikmu, Oke! Kamera, _ready_..."

Seperti itulah hidupnya sekarang.

.

**"ACTION!"**

.

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Pandora Show**

_(... This is a Big, Big Secret Under The Beams..)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Drama, Romance, Family, Humor, Friendship

Rated T

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter. 1<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gemerlap panggung tersorot lampu bermacam warna. Ditengah panggung yang menjadi pusat penonton, berdiri wanita bergaun hijau dengan bandana yang sewarna. Terlihat dia sedang berkaca, sampai kena tegur kameraman kalau acara sudah mulai.

"Hyahuu! Setelah iklan lima menit tadi, saya Bella si host cantik kembali lagi! Kali ini untuk mempersingkat waktu kita mulai saja! Bagi para lelaki yang normal ataupun tidak persiapkan telinga kalian! Polling artis terbaik, tercantik dan terseksi jatuh pada... Madeline Jones dari Pandora Production!"

Bukan suara tepukan. Melainkan gegap gempita bagai gempa ruangan remang gelap akan suara para penonton yang meneriakkan dua suku nama dalam dialog diatas. Kebanyakan laki-laki. Terus menerus berteriak, meminta agar sang artis yang menang maju kepanggung.

Mendengar seruan penuh gairah nafsu yang membahana letusan dinamit, sang host wanita hanya bisa menggeleng dan mendengus sambil cengengesan.

"Tapi, sebelumnya kami minta maaf karena suatu hal sayangnya Madeline tidak bisa hadir diacara kita."

Dan semua yang mengharapkan, menjadi _down_ seketika. Menangis lajak bocah direbut permennya. Semua suara yang ada terganti menjadi suara sedu kecewa dan entah kenapa soundtrack tempat itu menjadi mellow sangat.

Namanya juga cowok normal. Yang gak normal? Cuek bebek, meski menantikan dalam hati. Dan produser menggeplak penanggung jawab tata suara dibelakang panggung. Mengatakan durasi waktu sambil bersungut-sungut. Dan memerintah Bella untuk melanjutkan acara.

"Sebagai perwakilan kita akan memanggil sang direktur muda Pandora Production yang berjasa banyak meramaikan dunia hiburan baik dalam bidang perfilm-an, musik, maupun Animasi. Kami persilakan Tuan Kiku Honda untuk naik kepanggung."

Suara tepukan penonton mengiringi langkah sang pemuda cepak hitam menuju panggung. Wajah tenang menghiasi sudut ekspresinya yang seakan sulit tertebak emosi.

Sang host mengarahkan Direktur muda kita kesebuah mimbar tempat dia menerima piala.

Tepuk membahana ruang ketika Kiku menerima piala perwakilan dan menjabat tangan sang Host wanita. Sembari tersenyum —dan bila kita lihat dua pasang bola mata zamrud dan coklat sayu saling berkilat penuh ...penuh bahaya.

Kembali pada bisnis. Bella menjalankan kembali tugasnya sebagai host panggung. Meminta Kiku memberikan satu dua patah kata pada khalayak dunia.

Naik kemimbar, mengambil michrophone, dan kemudia berbicara dengan senyum kecil. Sejenak suasana hening.

"Saya sangat berterima kasih, dan saya sangat bangga manjadi perwakilan salah satu anak didik perusahaan kami yang memenangkan penghargaan. Sungguh suatu penghargaan yang sangat berarti. Meski, saya menyayangkan ketidak hadiran yang bersangkutan. Tapi, saya sangat senang. Dan pastinya pemenang sesungguhnya akan merasa sangat bangga juga bahagia..."

Sejenak berhenti untuk mengambil nafas. Tepuk tangan kecil menggema ruangan berlatar merah yang digelapkan. Sedikit 'wasweswos' disekitar, tapi Kiku tetap melanjutkan.

Dan bila kita lihat dengan sangat detail, ada sebuah ekspresi dimana kedut kecil terangkat, mata sipit yang memejam bagai serigala mengincar mangsa. Menajam dan berkilat dalam sebuah kelicikan yang mikro. Sebelum akhirnya berucap lagi.

"... Mungkin saya sangat tidak pantas mengatakan hal ini, apalagi didepan khalayak ramai. Tapi saya harap bagi para penggemar Madeline, harap tidak berkecewa hati. Karena sesengguhnya dalam waktu dekat ini kemungkinan ia **akan** **bermain lagi** dalam sebuah Film yang diangkat dari novel yang sedang _booming_ saat ini. Dan selaku presiden direktur saya mengharapkan tiap dukungan dan partisipasi anda sekalian. Mungkin sekian dari saya, terimakasih untuk penghargaan ini. Saya mundur dengan hormat."

Ruangan kembali dipenuhi tepuk —dan lebih menggema dari pada sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Oke, terima kasih tuan Honda. Baiklah kita lanjut acara selanjutnya. Kita akan menanyakan pendapat beberapa penonton mengenai finalis kita hari ini, dan wow, pastinya akan ada banyak respon yang masuk. Apalagi setelah pengumuman dadakan dari direktur kita tadi, saya jadi ingin tahu bagaimana respon para penonton terutama yang 'LAKI' —membentuk pose metal dengan tangannya—...eng, oke, kita lempar saja pada _Mijn Broer _tercinta! Yak!"

Kamera beralih dari panggung kebarisan para penonton sampai menemukan sosok tinggi pria dengan rambut jabrik bersyal biru putih bergaris. Tengah memegang mic ditangan, menunggu kesempatan bicara.

"Kembali pada saya, Willem, untuk menanyakan beberapa respon dari para penonton. Kebetulan ada beberapa yang sudah saya seret, dan untukmu Bella, sekali lagi bertingkah memalukan aku akan memotong uang jajanmu."

Yang mendengar penuturan seorang Willem yang terkesan dingin dan datar namun jujur sangat, dipastikan banyak bulir besar tergantung dibelakang kepala bagi yang menjadi saksi asli maupun palsu.

Dan tidak mempedulikan atau memang dia yang tidak sadar, Willem berlanjut pada tugas, menanyai para penonton.

Dan inilah respon penonton dari orang yang berhasil Willem seret.

"Kalau menurutku sih, dia cantik. Jujur aku iri padanya."

"Cantik, imut, lucu, mungil, manis dia seperti permen pokoknya! Wajahnya yang innosen membuatku bergairah!"

"Tidak ada wanita yang akan berpaling melihatku. Aku yakinkan dia akan menjadi milikku disaat kita bertemu —membaca teks dikertas keras-keras—"

"Apa tidak ada ya, fotonya saat -piiip- aku yakin dia seksi sekali. Apalagi dadanya, hehehe..."

Untuk orang yang satu ini, berakhir nasibnya digebuki massa.

.

.

"..."

Diam. Menjadi reaksi seluruh kepala disebuah ruangan menonton sebuah siaran ulang 'Pandora Awards' tadi malam yang disiarkan pukul 00.00. Terutama orang bersangkutan yang dengan nista telah terpilih menjadi tokoh utama 'wanita' fic ini dan panggung tadi.

Dan isi kepala yang tengah menjadi korban 'kontrak terlanjur ditandatangani' selama menonton siaran ulang dimana pengumuman kehancuran hidupnya yang akan dimulai, kira-kira seperti ini.

'What the hell!' atau 'What the fuck!' atau yang lain, 'Apa-apaan maksudnya itu! Bukankah perjanjiannya selesai jika berhasil menamatkan satu movie!'

Dan diteriakkan tepat diwajah sang kepala direktur yang bertopang dagu sembari menggebrak meja. Kiku hanya memasang senyum inosen seakan memenangkan perkara yang belum terjadi. Mengetuk-ngetuk meja pelan. Dan mendengus pelan menghadapi sebuah kemurkaan salah satu anak buahnya yang masih saja protes walau sudah lama bekerja dengannya.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau selesai bila berhasil menamatkan satu movie. Aku mengatakan dan tertera sangat jelas pada kontrak aku akan memperkerjakanmu hingga batas satu kontrak habis, suka atau tidak, ikhlas atau tidak, dan meski dengan paksaan kau harus mau berperan menjadi apapun sesuai kepentingan naskah bahkan merahasiakan **segala hal** yang perlu **demi popularitas**, walau itu berarti merahasiakan gender sesungguhnya dari publik, kau mengerti 'kan?"

Seringai yang sangat dibenci dari sang direktur karena mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa lepas dari ikatan semata yang bernama 'kontrak kerja'.

"...Matthew Williams?"

Yang hal itu membuatnya menjadi 'sedikit' emosional akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi kalau bukan karena hal yang membuat dirinya yang lelaki tulen —mungkin orientasi seksnya sedikit tidak normal, tapi siapa peduli— harus menjadi seorang artis cantik nan gemulai, berpakaian renda gaun, pita, lipstik dan semacamnya.

Intinya menjadi seorang 'wanita' dibalik sorot kamera.

Terkutuk siapapun yang mentandatangani kontrak yang ia bahkan tidak tahu asal-usul-bebet -bobotnya.

Yang dimaksud disini adalah sikembar kakak sang tokoh utama. Si Hamburger Freak stadium lanjut. Mahluk obesitas yang mendapat program diet rutin keras dari 'yang tertinggi'. American Actor yang banyak bermain di Film bernuansa cowboy, yeah, intuisi American sejati, katanya. Memang benar sih, dia sangat setuju dengan kata-kata itu. Kakaknya memang seorang American sejati yang suka ikut campur urusan orang bahkan mengambil alih suatu urusan yang bahkan tidak diketahui yang bersangkutan.

Seenaknya menandatangani kontrak mengenai 'perahasiaan gender-nya didepan publik' tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dan sorenya dia mendapat telepon mengenai film debut yang akan dia mainkan dengan dia sebagai tokoh utama 'wanita'nya yang nyaris membuatnya step ditempat.

Walau dia pendiam, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa marah.

Jadi wajar kalau dia membanting pintu kamar sang kakak, memakinya dengan berbagai bahasa 'cantik', sebelum melemparkan laptop kekepalanya, kan? Fuck you, bro.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Please, Kiku..."

Hanya pasrah menerima nasib, memelas berharap pemimpinnya ini punya sedikit hati didalam kegilaan otak yang penuh pikiran bejad dan kotor yang tersembunyi dalam senyum manis dan tampang inosen yang licik.

"Tidak."

Hancur harapannya tenggelam ditengah samudra.

"Sesuai dengan kontrak, kau HARUS melaksanakannya sampai tuntas!"

Melirik pada sang saudara sedarah yang tertawa diatas ketidakinginan dan penderitaannya, biang kerok dari semua yang menimpanya selama setengah tahun lebih. Dari dulu dia memang iri padanya. Dan sekarang dia ingin mencekiknya.

"_Oh, Mattie, don't worry about that. You are so... So, so, so very cuuutee. You know, big boobs_..." —tangan membentuk gerakan membulat didepan dada— "Kalau aku tidak tahu kau laki-laki dan saudaraku, pasti sudah ku-stalk kau seperti mereka..." Menunjuk televisi yang masih menampilkan siaran ulang tadi malam. Dimana gerombolan fans lelaki gahar yang meneriakkan nama (panggung) nya.

Bulu kuduk merinding dari jempol hingga pangkal ahoge.

"Selain itu memang kau bisa melanjutkan karirmu sekalipun tadi aku menyetujui permintaanmu?"

Menengok pada Kiku yang angkat bicara. Sungguh, senyumnya itu membuat berkeringat dingin.

Beranjak. Sang presiden tertinggi mengarahkan tangan pada berkadus-kardus tumpukan surat-surat yang diletakkan disudut ruangan. "Lihat. Mereka para fansmu, mereka hanya tahu kau adalah 'Madeline'. Artis wanita yang cantik dengan karakter lembut dan gemulai yang baru saja naik daun. Kau pikir bila mereka tahu kamu laki-laki kau tidak akan dapat masalah? Wartawan? Surat protes? Infotaiment? 23 jam dalam sehari? Aku bisa bayangkan kau akan mati kelelahan."

"..."

"Secara pasti kau sudah masuk lubang macan. Kalau kau ingin menghadapi taringnya kau harus berhadapan dengan buaya. Intinya..."

Seringai mengerikan tepat diwajahnya.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa mengubah nasib yang ditakdirkan, 'Madeline~'. Terima saja dan bekerja untukku dengan senang hati."

Bisik setan dari sang malaikat.

"..."

Dan punggung sang pemimpin hilang ditengah debam pintu. Meninggalkan dia dan harapan yang tengah lantak dihancurkan dalam sebuah hidup penuh tipu dan kerahasiaan.

Meninggalkan dia dimana harga diri sebagai 'laki-laki' dipertaruhkan.

Dimana dirinya terpaksa menjadikan dirinya seorang 'waria'.

"INI SEMUA SALAHMU, AL!"

PLAK—!

Bersamaan sound efect yang menerbangkan Alfred keseberang sofa sana dan berakhir dengan bunyi berdebam keras. Matthew berlari dengan penuh air mata.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Persetan dengan politik gila yang selalu korup itu. Babi berbisa yang membuat banyak orang menjadi melarat. Dan kenapa juga dia harus terus menyusut kasus-kasus tentang mereka? Gila apa tiap hari berkutat hanya untuk mengorek dosa orang?

"Jangan paksa aku idiota! Menelusuri profil bastard kuadrat yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik hukum seperti tikus? Tidak, terima kasih!"

Dan bagi seorang Lovino Vargas hal itu amat sangatlah tabu hingga berjenggit jijik. Menodai bakat dan kamera kesayangannya dengan mempotret kumpulan curut pengecut yang rakus, seumur hidup tidak akan.

"Tapi, Lovinitoo, bagaimanapun kita butuh bahan untuk mengisi halaman kosong majalah. Deadlinenya tinggal tiga minggu lagi."

"Suruh saja yang lain. Jangan suruh aku! Suruh saja si Tukang tidur, atau si Santa muda itu, atau Feliciano kek! Siapa kek! Jangan harap aku mau mengulas tentang babi-babi itu!"

"Tapi, kita kurang orang Loviii... Heracles sedang sibuk meliput di luar negeri. Sedangkan, Tino dia juga sibuk menyusun artikel sampai kurang tidur. Kakak beradik muka datar itu tidak bisa kuhubungi. Hanya kamu yang kebetulan ada dan senggang. Apa kusuruh Feliciano saja?"

"BERANI KAU KIRIM ADIKKU KETENGAH KUMPULAN CURUT PENCURI ITU, KAU YANG MATI IDIOTA!"

"Tuh, kan. Terus bagaimana? Tidak mungkin kita kosongkan. Bisa-bisa si alis tebal brengsek itu ngomel dengan ngebosnya. Pleaseee, Loviii... Hanya kamu harapanku, mau ya? Ya? Yaaa?"

"..."

Terkutuk wajah tampan yang meraut melas dengan imutnya... Gahhh! Kenapa juga dia mikir si tomato bastard satu didepan ini imut? Dengan bibir yang merenggut ke atas, dan bola mata sewarna anggur hijau segar yang menatapnya dengan pandangan anak anjing yang begitu bersinar. Tidak, tidak. Lovino memerah bukan karena malu atau tersipu, dia hanya kesal kenapa bisa-bisanya orang dewasa satu ini mengeluarkan wajah yang pantasnya ditunjukkan dari bocah begundal umur dibawah kepala 1. BUKAN KARENA TANGAN ITU MENGGENGGAM TANGANNYA! BUKAAAN!

Dan bukan Lovino tidak mau melepaskan tangannya! Si tomato bangsat satu ini mau meremukkan tangannya apa?

"Oke..."

Kalau dia menerima permintaan itu, hanya karena Lovino kasihan pada pria didepannya. Entah bagaimana nasibnya kalau kali ini dia kena amuk alis kue lapis lagi. Bagaimana kalau dipecat? Dia tahu sangat bahwa Antonio termasuk yang akan menjadi kalangan menengah kebawah jikalau dia lepas dari pekerjaan ini. Dan Lovino tidak mau disuruh menampung pria didepannya hanya karena dia diusir dari kontrakannya dan hidup melarat karena satu tugas ini tidak dia lakukan. Dia orang yang penuh perhitungan. Jangan berpikir kalau Lovino ada rasa pada pemuda bermata indah selajaknya hutan segar tersiram mentari hingga kecoklatan.

Itu bukan pemikirannya! Bunuh Author sialan yang menuliskan deskripsi berlebihan tentang tomato satu ini dalam pikirannya! Dia tidak berpikir begitu! SAMA SEKALI BUKAN!

"Tapi, aku tetap tidak mau meliput anggota dewan sialan yang kerjanya nonton bokep dibalik meja itu! Kau carikan aku tema lain, aku akan usaha sebisaku!"

Tentu saja dengan syarat. Lovino bukan orang baik hati yang mau saja menjilat ludah sendiri hanya karena sudah mau membantu. Yang sudah diucapkannya itu adalah ketetapan! Tak bisa diganggu gugat!

"Hanya profilnya saja, kook."

_Tomato bastard_. Dikasih hati minta jantung.

"Aku pergi."

"Waaa, Lovi, iya, iya. Aku cari tema lain, jangan pergi, ya?"

Mencengkram pergelangan tangan Lovino yang akan pergi melenggang dengan sangat erat, dan mendekapnya kedada memohon sangat untuk tidak pergi. Perlakuan yang sanggup membunuh Lovino saat itu juga.

Tidak tahukah cair darahnya sudah naik kekepala semua sampai wajahnya merah mampus? Tidak tahukah hal itu bisa menyebabkan pembekuan otak yang akan menyebabkan berhentinya fungsi organ tubuh yang menjadi pusat semua syaraf?

"Ya? Lovi?"

Kalau dia mati hari ini karena impoten mendadak. Atau kejang-kejang karena tak bisa bernapas. Atau karena feromon yang membuat hormon dan darah mendidih ria hingga terasa gerah. Pastikan dia untuk menghantui Si Bastard yang membuatnya kehilangan nyawa.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Rasanya seperti ditambal semen. Wajahnya begitu kaku dan serasa tebal, sulit mengerut dan tidak nyaman. Dan sapuan _Bloss on_ itu terasa gatal dan menggelitik. Nyaris membuatnya bersin berkali-kali.

"Itu _make-up_ yang wajar, _mon cher_. Semua itu akan membuatmu terlihat lebih 'wanita'."

Menyisir rambut palsu pirang panjang sepinggang. Mendengar keluh kesah yang secara tidak sadar diucapkan kecil dari bibir Matthew sembari mendandani pemuda didepannya. _Fuck_ untuk konferensi pers yang diatur oleh Kiku tanpa sepengetahuannya (lagi).

"Aku benci saat kau mengucap kata itu." bisiknya mencibir, pada aktor yang jadi lawan mainnya film yang lalu. Yang sekaligus menjadi tata rias pribadi demi menjaga kerahasiaan 'kontrak'.

"Hahaha, Kiku itu memang seperti itu, kalau kau bekerja padanya harus siap menerima resiko yang bahkan bisa menghancurkan harga dirimu, 'Madeline~'."

"Kau tidak keberatan dengan itu?"

"Semua pasti akan terasa biasa bila kau menjalaninya dengan _Happy Fun_, Mattieu. Yak, selesai!"

Sekali lagi. Dihadapannya adalah sesosok wajah yang mirip dengannya. Bedanya kini sangat cantik. Dengan kuncir dua dibahu kanan-kiri dan jepit-jepit dedaunan mapple menyangga poni yang biasa ia biarkan tergerai.

Mengehela nafas lelah. Melirik pada Francis yang tengah membereskan peralatan.

Teringat delapan bulan lalu, ketika kakak kembarnya menyeretnya kedalam mobil dia yang baru pulang kuliah. Ditanya ada apa.

"Temani aku, ya, Matt." kemudian melempar sebuah pamflet. Bertuliskan besar-besar 'Pencarian Artis Berbakat', dengan gambar manga wanita berkuncir dua berambut biru. Yang disponsori oleh sebuah perusahaan yang baru melejit keberadaannya.

Pandora Production.

Nama yang mulai meningkat kepopulerannya dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Perusahaan yang memproduksi aktor juga artis bagus dan kompeten yang penuh skandal dan rahasia.

Seperti namanya, Pandora, kotak rahasia yang membuat orang penasaran untuk membukanya, sebuah pemproduksi artis yang dalam _hot news_ sangat ingin dikuak kebenarannya oleh para wartawan. Yang akan terjadi kegegeran menggegap gempita bila terbuka sedikit saja. _Why_?

Karena hampir sebagian staf dan artis terkenal yang diproduksi dibawah bimbingan Production ini pastinya memiliki banyak rahasia 'demi kepopulerannya'; Contohnya, dirinya sendiri. Dan entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa terpilih padahal dia tidak ikut audisi.

Dan ketika tahu alasannya, Lucifer pasti tengah menertawainya. Merasuk firasat sangat tidak bagus berhadapan dengan pemimpin dari Asia itu.

**"Wajahmu itu menjual. Pemuda moe sepertimu diapakan seperti apapun pasti menarik." **mencengkram kedua bahunya erat, dengan nafas memburu, mata berkilat berbahaya menahan nafsu.

Beruntung Kiku Honda sebagai Pemilik perusahaan, Presiden direktur, produser sekaligus sutradara yang aktif dan telaten ini —meski licik dalam menjerumuskan anak buahnya, meng-100% kan seluruh rahasia para anggota Pandora akan terjaga didalam sebuah kotak bangunan persegi yang menjadi pusat kegiatan selama yang berhubungan tidak buka mulut. Baguslah, setidaknya kontrak yang ditandatangani —oleh Alfred— terdapat perjanjian seperti itu. Meski, tidak seratus persen tenang, dia tidak perlu terlalu khawatir kalau rahasianya tersebar ke khalayak luas dalam waktu dekat. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya kalau ketahuan? Bantal? Jadikan pajangan pigura?

Dan kenyataan kalau jadinya bakal begini, dia akan tolak mentah-mentah saat ditawari mau ikut atau tidak. Ahh, sebenarnya dia mau menolak. Salahkan kakaknya yang dengan semangat bilang 'IYA', memang yang ditawari siapa!

Dan Francis menatap 'Madeline' yang berwajah berniat menghancurkan cermin didepannya dengan tatapan prihatin. Sebagai yang senior, wajar dia mengerti penderitaan anak baru bila bekerja dengan pemimpin yang diatas.

Terbayang wajah laknat Kiku yang tertawa dengan kamera ditangan, mata berkilat berbahaya dalam nuansa hitam.

"Ah, ya. Ngomong-ngomong Mattieu, kau sudah tahu siapa lawan mainmu? Sampaikan salamku, ya."

Sontak menoleh.

"La-lawan main apa?"

"Lohh, untuk film berseri yang akan kau mainkan. Belum diberitahu? Bukankah film itu diangkat dari novel buatanmu?"

Horror wajah terpampang.

"A-apa, tunggu! Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau novelku yang jadi panutan! Mak-maksudku... Apa Kiku yang..."

"... Kelihatannya, ya. Kalau kau tidak tahu sampai seperti itu. Dia yang secara pribadi mengesahkannya."

'What the hell!'

Apa-apaan itu! Dia masih bisa menerima jikalau tentang kontrak itu. Karena memang terlanjur ditandatangani dan menjadi kewajibannya. Tapi, ini... Mau jadi bos juga ada batasannya!

"Tadi kau bilang salam, memangnya kau kenal dengan lawan mainku?"

"Kau juga kenal, kok, _mon cher_. Dia teman baikku, sekaligus kakak kelasmu pas SMA."

Teman baik yang dia juga kenal. Setahunya ia hanya mengenal kak Arthur, kak Antonio tapi mereka bukan aktor... Owow, tunggu jangan bilang kalau orang yang satu lagi.

"Single Singer beraliran pop-rock, Gilbert Beilschmidt."

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.oOo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>. <strong>

Secangkir kopi dan pizza. Sembari membaca koran, menyesap sisa kopi dikala senggang waktu yang ada. Menunggu Tomato satu mendapat tema yang bisa disetujuinya. Sejak lima tema yang dibantah mentah-mentah.

Amber melirik dari balik koran, merasa ada sesuatu yang mendekat kearahnya.

"Lovi~... Aku sudah dapat temanya nihh. Kebetulan bisa langsung."

Muncul tiba-tiba dari balik koran seperti hantu. Menghasilkan semburan penuh kejut kopi yang belum sempat tertenggak pada wajah sang Spaniard.

"Uwaa, panass!"

Bastard! Muncullah dengan cara normal!

Lovino mendapati map yang kelihatannya berisi tema baru. Huum. Dan merebut kertas tersebut tanpa peduli pada korban semburan kopi yang masih kalang kabut sendiri.

"Konferensi pers?" Komentarnya pendek karena tiba-tiba idenya berubah.

"Ya, hari ini. Tadi, baru saja ada tawaran masuk. Kalau mau kau bisa segera berangkat."

"Siapa yang akan kuwawancarai."

"Hehe, kau pasti senang, dia cantik sekali, lhooo... Selain itu dia anak dari perusahaan yang 'itu', pasti artikelnya menarik."

'Itu'? Cih, ini butuh kerja keras, mengingat status korban kali ini berasal dari naungan perusahaan yang berhiaskan _Top Secret_ yang paling sulit dikorek. Baguslah, kalau dia berhasil dapat informasi.

"Hmm..."

Heh, jadi dia harus mengorek dosa dari ... —Melihat dokumen, mendapat seorang gadis bermodelkan satin putih gaun lolita yang memeluk boneka beruang putih dan senyum manis kearah kamera—.

Kenapa cewek sih?

Oke, dia manis. Wajahnya cantik. Kelihatannya dia anak yang pendiam dan tertutup. Dilihat dari sorot mata sayu dan gayanya yang sopan. Masalahnya, sebagai _Lady Killer_ yang bermatabat ia berasa menjadi cowok rendahan kalau mencoba membuka rahasia dari cewek yang terkesan sopan seperti ini. Gezz, mungkin dia harus ajak Feliciano.

"Jadi, harus dia. Siapa namanya?"

"Madeline Jones, dari Pandora Production."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yeeei, *nari salsa*... sebagai first drama *ini drama bukan?* saya harap ini akan berkenan. Terlalu freak dengan Canada, jadi maaf yang bosen tokoh utamanya dia mulu. Yaaah, pastinya sesuatu yang disukai masing-masing orang berbeda-beda. Jadi saya mohon maklum.**

**Thank's a Lot For You**

**Review? **

**(Kalau mau lanjut.)**


End file.
